Kirk Winterton
Kirk Winterton is Kellysinaga (Mordecai Kelly)'s first OC. She is based on her creator's favorite sweets (Milky Bar, Strepsils (although it's not a sweet), Yukimi Daifuku, anti-fatigue chewing gum such as Black Black, and more) Appearance Kirk's skin tone is very pale; whiter than average Caucasian but not enough that she looks like she is "dead". She is a slim young girl, wearing knee-length hair that is colored jet black and two red streaks on her hair. Her eyes are midnight blue. Her clothing is a dark black suit, a black necktie, and a white long sleeved shirt. Another outfit that she also wears is a dark black mini-skirt, dark black ankle-high socks and ankle boots. Her headband is white with a red rose attached to a soft white mesh-like material commonly used for brides' headdresses. She also has a cyan Strepsil on her coat. Her outfit somewhat resembles Miku's "Saihate" costume. Personality Kirk blinks less frequently than most, resulting in creeping others out. Although she can be anti-social, hates crowds, and prefers writing novels and drawing inanimate objects and sceneries and spends her time alone, drawing and writing, she is a playful individual and acts friendly to many of the racers. She is also one of the most beautiful racers in Sugar Rush, along with Kate Sweetvans and Strawbetty Muttonfudge. She spends most the entire night composing songs with her candy corn violin, writing, and drawing. When she is with the other racers she will never talk to them, unless for giving orders, and is fond of being quiet. However, she will talk only with others when it is one on one, or more when they're alone. Due to her belief of "radical honesty", she is shown to be incredibly tactless when speaking. She sometimes show her violent side when using her electric guitar; when she plays death metal riffs. She has several fears and allergies. She is known to be allergic to shrimp. She enjoys a mad hybrid of various classical and futuristic, to modern style music; she loves a basic combination of classical instruments when playing electronica, techno, trance, synthpop, electropop, and indietronica with a number of classical instruments like violins and grand pianos; and gives it a prominent role at the same time. Relationships with other racers Kate Sweetvans She is known to be close friends with Kate. Strawbetty Muttonfudge She is also known to be rivals/enemies with Strawbetty. Rancis Fluggerbutter She is also known to be dating Rancis. Galleta Seaclaid She and Galleta get along quite well, provided that Galleta is quiet around her when they actually come into contact with each other. By any chance should Galleta become noisy, Kirk will leave swiftly, unnoticed, this leads Rin to calling her "Jellybean Ninja" despite her theme. Sayuri Tokyo She is also known to be close friends with Sayuri. Borovnika Sugarplum Because of Borovnika's status/alignment being a bully, and her tendency to bully other racers along with the All-Sorts, Kirk believes that she is one of the worst influences of all the people she hangs around with, thus they are barely seen together. And no matter what, Kirk is always ignoring and trying to get away from Borovnika. Kart Her kart is the "Black Light" which consists of a Milky Bar for the body, dark chocolate Peanut Butter Cups for the wheels, Sakura Green Tea Kit Kats for the spoiler and front bumper. and a yellow Strepsil for the steering wheel. The seat is made out of two of Whittaker's Peanut Slabs; one small and one large. Gallery TBA Trivia *She is 14 years old. *She is ironically named Kirk, despite being female. *She is based on Kelly's signature Fanloid, Kiruku McCoy-Fúrthér. *She is presumably Jewish-Ukrainian (a reference to William Shatner) *She has the most realistic appearance and name among all the Sugar Rush racers. *She owns the Sugar Rush Library and Music Hall. *She will have an 'alter ego' character, named Reita Azuki (after Kell's UTAU, Rei Lucis, beta name Rei Kagaku) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kellysinaga's Fanon Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens